I'll Follow You Into the Dark
by Willow Animaeris
Summary: Upon entering Clock Town..Link enters the pinnacle of a tumultious web of characters watching the moon make a slow descent to the earth.This is the history of two of the secondary characters:Kafei and Anju and how they grew to become friends and lovers
1. 1:1 Hello Again

-I'll Follow You Into The Dark-  
A Fan Fiction Story of the details of the courtship of Kafei and Anju

**Forward-  
**I do not own the characters involved from Zelda: Majora's Mask. These are owned by Nintendo. This is my first try at fan fiction, so any critique or comments would be wonderful! Thank you and enjoy -

Part I. The Quiet Things No One Ever Knows

**_Hello Again  
_**  
She gasped for breath as she leaned against the freshly frescoed wall of the alleyway. A small, satisfied smile unfurled on her lips as she looked up to discover the secluded laundry pool vacant. Once again, Anju had sidestepped her mother's nagging list of chores and had escaped to a quiet part of Clock Town to play. Her auburn hair spun wild in the humid, summer air as she twirled about the tall grass and wildflowers. An old ballad she had once heard someone singing unfurled in her mind although to not the proper key. She hummed the tune and giggled as the world blended to a subtle whirr of colors. Wildflowers became the streaming diaphanous skirts and the grass graceful lords. With her was someone special like the grown ups in town did during feasts and the Carnival. The young girl often imagined other people to share in her joy, not quite imaginary friends, but more of spirits to play the needed roles in her fairy tales and adventures. A quiet creature, she often felt intimidated by the town children who were mostly boys.

After dizziness inebriated her mind, the young girl walked over to sit at the edge of the pool to regain her balance. Anju stared at her rippled reflection, her small finger tips tracing over the sea of freckles that adorned her cherubic cheeks. _Freckle face! Goody two shoes!- _the torments of the young street rascals resounded silently. A small scowl curled on her face only a moment. The youth sighed and took off her tightly tied shoes and nestled them in the grass as she set her feet in the chilly water. Sunlight filtered through the verdant leaves of the sole tree in the small walled off area, making the crown of her soft hair shine, despite the tangles she had created. _I don't know why they make fun of me. I've never done anything to them… _she thought.

Suddenly a pounding of feet echoed in the alleyway. She turned quickly to see a flash of purple and white before a splash of water drenched the front of her skirt and frock.

"Hey Freckles!"

A face emerged from the water, grinning impishly. A wet tunic glued to the scraggly figure. Anju frowned slightly and smoothed out her skirt, discerning the damage that had been done.

"Kafei! What are you doing here?" Anju asked in a subtly scorning voice.

"Playing hide and seek of course! They'll never find me under the bridge. And what are you doing here Miss Priss?" the boy asked as he swam underneath the small stone bridge that crossed the small body of water.

"Uh, just picking some wildflowers," she lied as she stood up and slid her wet feet in her shoes. Anju preferred chores to the mischievous company of the leader of the gang of boys. Kafei was the son of one of the richest families in town. The boy had the talent of showing his best face around adults but was a complete urchin on his own time, a devil with an angel's face. He was the one who came up with the latest taunts and schemes, the all time mastermind.

Cautiously, Anju turned her back to Kafei and hastily snatched up a handful of grass and wildflowers before heading toward the sunlit alleyway.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Kafei asked as he splashed water in her direction.

At first Anju mumbled her reply, but the later echoed in a loud and clear irritation  
"Back home..I have no part in your games and I don't like you…"

"Why not?" he implored as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Why do you think! You're always so mean to me. You're smart; but you waste it on insults and cruel tricks. You are a scoundrel!"

The heated words blurted out before she could stop them. Anju's sapphire eyes went wide and her hands reached up to cover her mouth. A snort of laughter emerged from Kafei as he bobbed in the water looking at her from the shade of the bridge. With that, Anju stomped off toward the town square, not even bothering to say goodbye or to tie her shoes. He gripped the edge of the bridge, watching the silly girl leave in a huff. _I wish she'd learn to take a joke, geesh _Kafei thought as he listened for his comrades to come and try to find him.

Neither of them could have dreamed what the future had in store for them over the course of the next nine years.  
_  
_


	2. 1:2 Keepsakes of the Present

**_Keepsakes of the Present  
_**  
Standing on her tip toes, Anju peered in through a knot in the wood in the back door to the Stock Pot Café. Even from behind the thick slats of maple, she could smell the aroma of garlic, basil and rosemary. Before she could slip through the door, two strong hands whisked her off her feet.

"And what are you doing sneaking about little one? Avoiding your mum again are ya?" her father's hearty laugh rang through the late afternoon air.

"Maybe?" Anju laughed as he swung her through the air and then set her on the ground carefully.

Tortus Joru held the heavy door open for his daughter, his blue eyes smiling above a sunburned ridge. He had just come home from a delivery of his famous sour dough rolls out to Romani Ranch. Anju scampered in the kitchen and bounded up to her room before her mother could notice. Tortus walked over to the pot which had been simmering all day for dinner when Amelia appeared, a white apron tied tightly around her thin waist. Her pale arms crossed over her ample chest as green eyes watched her husband in mild irritation.

"How are things out with the Marshes?" she asked with genuine interest, subsiding the complaints that had been marinating her mind all day. Gracefully, Amelia took a seat on a nearby empty counter, her legs dangling from beneath her embroidered skirts.

"Oh just great. Cremia was asking after Anju as usual. I don't see why you don't let the poor girl go out there to play more often," he replied, taking a small wooden spoon which hung from a rack over the stove.

"Maybe I would if she would at least complete some chores around here. Besides, it's too dangerous for her to go out to the field by herself." Amelia paused a moment, staring at the embers of the fire that flickered beneath the stovetop. "How's the baby coming along?"

A smile appeared on the tall man's visage as he placed the cover on the copper pot after tasting the stew. Tortus often stopped to share a mug of Romani milk and friendly conversation with the young couple. Long before Cremia and Anju became play mates, he had known Isalen and Dunon from the mountain village they had all grown up in. 

"Oh wonderfully. Isalen still isn't showing any; but they're already thinking of names. Dunon seems certain it's a boy…least that's what he hopes so he'll have a strong lad to help with the ranch."

"Speaking of help.." a more solemn tone took over the woman's voice as she spoke. "Work is piling up around here when you're out on deliveries. I don't see why we can't afford to hire another waitress around here."

Tortus sighed, placing the wooden spoon he used on the counter, his eyes moving their attention on his wife with a sad respect as he replied.

"You know very well we can't afford another employee at this time. Business will catch up soon. I'm sure of it darling."

Amelia got down from the counter with a small smile to walk over to her husband to give him a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving the kitchen to find Anju.


End file.
